Extended Babysitting
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen and Remus have something they need to do for Dumbledore. Lily and James offer to babysit Ciaran for them, mainly for practice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Extended Babysitting

Summary: Gen and Remus have something they need to do for Dumbledore. Lily and James offer to babysit Ciaran for them, mainly for practice.

Notes: Don't know where it came from, but I immediately warmed up to the idea. It's going to be cute! Hopefully. And yes, Sirius is going to pull something.

Chapter 1

Gwendolyn Moore, now Gwendolyn Lupin, sighed softly as she held her infant son, whom she had just roused from his nap. She did not want to leave him at all, but she was sure that Lily and James would take great care of him.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" she asked Lily Potter, who carefully took him from her.

"He'll be fine." Lily smiled. "He's so well-behaved."

"True." Remus Lupin smiled. "Except, you may have a problem when he gets hungry. Gen has yet to wean him from herself."

"It's the only time you let me spend with him" Gen frowned as she and Remus followed Lily into the living room. "Any other time and the two of you are inseparable."

"Sounds like James." Lily giggled. "He's already attached to ours and I'm not even four months along."

"What about James?" James Potter asked, glancing up as the three of them, four counting Ciaran, joined him and Sirius Black in the living room. Then, completely forgetting about an answer, he carefully took Ciaran from Lily and said, "Aw, someone just woke up."

"More like Mummy woke him up." Remus said with a grin in Gen's direction.

"Now why would Mummy do such a thing?" James asked Ciaran, who cooed sleepily as he watching James with sleepy interest.

"And why wouldn't Mummy let me watch him?" Sirius demanded of Gen, trying to suppress a smile. Which was hard for him to do whenever she was around. "I offered to watch him too!"

"Because Mummy doesn't trust you around her son one teeny bit!" Gen replied, her hands on her hips. "And James, if I hear of you letting Sirius watch him for even a second, you're in big trouble. I know Lily knows better."

Lily smiled softly as Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Though she had to silently agree with Gen. Sirius was not the best choice for a babysitter. Especially since there was no telling how long the two of them would be gone.

"Well, then, you have my word, Mummy." James smiled.

Gen managed a reluctant smile as she brushed a stray strand of black hair behind her ears. Remus gave James and Sirius a look before placing a comforting around around Gen's shoulders.

"She doesn't want to leave him." he muttered.

At the sound of his father's voice, Ciaran began to glance around the room and whimper softly.

Remus smiled faintly and leaned down, carefully taking his son from James. "And she shouldn't be going in the first place." he added with a scowl.

"But I'm going." Gen said sternly. "I'm not letting you go by yourself. And you're not talking me out of it, so forget even trying."

"You see what I married, don't you?" Remus laughed.

"You see what I live with?" Gen countered.

Lily and James both cracked a smile. Sirius merely rolled his eyes. Then Remus caught a glance at the clock and frowned.

"We need to go, Gwendolyn." he murmured.

"OK." she sighed wearily, bending to brush a kiss against her son's forehead.

"Hey," James muttered, getting to his feet and pulling her into a one-armed hug. "We'll take care of him. I promise."

"I know." Gen said weakly. "I just don't like leaving him."

"He'll be fine, Gwennie." James said reassuringly. Gingerly, her took Ciaran from Remus and added, "Besides, he likes us and he's a very good-natured kid. I don't think we'll have any trouble with him."

"Right, right." Gen sighed. She felt Remus place his arm around her waist and leaned against him. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

"Be careful." Lily murmured.

"We will." Remus said with a small smile. "Take good care of him."

"Don't worry." James smiled. "He's in good hands."

Ciaran watched as his parents left. Then he glanced up at James and began to wail, loudly.

"Oh, don't." James murmured softly, gently bouncing Ciaran up and down in hopes of getting him to quiet down. "Shush. Mummy and Daddy will be back before you know it."

"Let me see him." Lily murmured, taking Ciaran from James. Ciaran paused for a moment, then, his lower lip trembling, began to whimper softly. He wanted his mother and father, not Lily and James.

"That helped a little. At least he's quieted down a bit." James smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Sirius asked faintly.

Lily glanced at James, then at Ciaran. "Why not?" she asked. "It couldn't do any harm, could it?"

Ciaran stared at Sirius. Then he let out a small sigh, feeling quite content with Sirius. And, amazingly, a moment later, he was fast asleep.

"Now how did you do that?" James demanded.

"I have the magic touch, mate." Sirius grinned. Then he glanced down at Ciaran and said, "Poor kid. He looks just like his dad."

"Not really." Lily murmured, leaning over and glancing at Ciaran, holding her hair back so it did not brush against him and wake him up. "He has Gen's nose. And his face is the same shape as hers."

"Be cuter if he had her eyes." Sirius muttered.

"That would be cute." Lily smiled. "But he's adorable as is, and I'm sure Gen wouldn't want him to be any different."

Sirius scoffed bitterly, still not quite over his little thing for Gen. Lily and James rolled theirs eyes and James said, "Aw, come of it, mate. The two of you would not a beautiful child make."

Sirius seemed to be in disagreement, but did not say anything. Instead, he handed Ciaran to Lily and grabbed his cloak, muttering something about just remembering a date that night.

"Well, that was something I'd never thought I'd see." Lily said with a small smile after Sirius left. "You got to him. And he wasn't too happy. Though I'd have to agree he does have the magic touch." she added, glancing at the sleeping Ciaran in her arms.

"It won't be hard, will it?" she asked, glancing up at James, who merely shrugged. They would just have to wait and see how well Ciaran wanted to cooperate with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 2

Ciaran was hardly any trouble that afternoon after he woke up. He allowed James to hold him for a long while, surveying his godfather with as much interest as he could muster.

Though dinner was a different story.

He did not want his bottle. He began to cry as loud as he could and turn away from Lily whenever she offered the bottle to him.

"How do Gen and Remus get him to eat?" James asked, his hands covering his ears.

"Gen breastfeeds him, James." Lily said with a sigh.

"That explains a lot." James muttered. "Let me hold him."

Lily sighed softly and handed Ciaran to James and watched as he settled down on the couch with Ciaran, who stopped crying to watch James with curiosity.

Lily merely smiled and settled back to watch them try to prove who was more stubborn.

Which proved to be Ciaran. Every time James thought he was going to give in and take the bottle, Ciaran would spit it out and start to whine.

"You would think Mummy would have the time to pop in every three hours or so to feed you." James grumbled, handing Ciaran back to Lily and reaching for his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Lily demanded.

"To find Sirius. It worked before."

Lily sighed and stared at the infant she was holding. "Seems like you like Mummy more than she thinks you do." she murmured, brushing the sandy hair off Ciaran's forehead. He began to coo softly to her, but she did not want to run the risk of upsetting him again with the bottle.

So she calmly waited for James to return.

"I heard somebody doesn't want his bottle?" Sirius asked, pulling her attention away from Ciaran as he and James joined her in the living room.

"No." Lily sighed. "And I think Gen would kill us if we waited for him to just give in and take it."

"That she would." Sirius laughed, taking Ciaran and the bottle from her. "I'm surprised she hasn't rushed back here."

"I would think Remus would be the one to do that." James smiled.

Ciaran began to coo at Sirius, something he did not know that his mother would hate. But he liked Sirius. Almost as much as he liked James. But not as much as he liked Lily.

Except when they were trying to get him to eat from a bottle.

Sirius settled down on the couch and set the bottle down out of Ciaran's line of sight. Then he leaned back and watched Ciaran, trying not to smile.

"He loves attention, doesn't he?" he asked James, who nodded.

"Gets that from his mum."

"Gen would hate you if she heard you saying that." Lily said with a yawn.

"Go to bed, Lils." James murmured. "Sirius and I can handle him."

Lily looked wary. After all, Gen did not want Sirius near Ciaran. But she was tired, and James was with them, so it wouldn't hurt. She got to her feet, brushed a light kiss against James's cheek and heading to their bedroom.

Sirius, meanwhile, had accomplished the feat of getting Ciaran to eat from the bottle. Although Ciaran was very reluctant about it.

"Gen should have left him with you." James muttered.

"Gen doesn't trust me." Sirius answered. "She wants me nowhere near her son, you know that."

"But he likes you!" James argued.

"Tell HER that." Sirius grumbled, looking away from Ciaran, who was watching him, his brown eyes again showing signs of sleepiness.

A few minutes later, Ciaran was once again asleep. But James was holding him this time.

"Thanks, mate." James muttered as Sirius fastened his cloak, getting ready to go. "I owe you one."

Sirius shrugged and muttered, "I like him. I don't mind."

"The only reason you like him is because Gwennie's his mum." James smiled, following Sirius to the door. "Admit it."

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "He's well-behaved. And doesn't bawl unless he's hungry, or his dad leaves him. Even if Gen wasn't his mum, I'd like him. Just hope he sleeps through the night."

James did hope that as he tucked the baby blanket around Ciaran a moment later. Remus had said something before about Ciaran sleeping through the night most of the time. As long as nothing upset him, he was a very peaceful sleeper.

James was hoping that would hold true that night. He was very sleepy himself.

But it did not. About four in the morning, Ciaran woke up. He started out whimpering, but a few moments later, he was wailing.

Lily was reluctant to get up, but James wasn't budging, so she headed into the small bedroom next to their bedroom. Ciaran did calm down a tiny bit when she picked up him and made soft shushing noises to him.

"Are you hungry?" Lily murmured to him. "Is that it?"

It wasn't. Nor did he need changing.

With a weary sort of sigh, Lily carried him over to the small rocking chair in the corner of the room. Gen had often said that would calm him. And she had seen it work.

Gingerly, she began to rock him. Ciaran immediately ceased his soft whimpers and snuggled closer to her. He blinked a few times and tried to fight falling to sleep. But he failed.

Lily did not stop rocking him until she was absolutely sure he was asleep.

"Now you stay asleep." she whispered, placing him back into the crib. "At least for a few more hours."

As she curled back up under the blankets of the bed she shared with James a little while later, she could not help but hope James would not sleep through their own child waking up during the middle of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 3

"Hey, Lily," Sirius began innocently, as he politely barged into the house and flopped down on the couch.

"No." Lily answered immediately.

"I wasn't -- " Sirius cut himself off. He scowled at her, then he asked, "Where's Ciaran?"

"James is changing him after his breakfast. He's taken to his bottle, but he's a bit messy with it."

"You do know he's going to go straight back to his mum after they get back, right?"

"I hope not!"

"All that trouble we went to." Sirius continued with a sigh as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "For naught."

"Oh, he might stick with his bottle." James replied, carrying Ciaran into the living room. "'Might' being the keyword there."

Ciaran began to whimper and reach for Sirius. "I think Mummy was wrong not to let Sirius watch you." James said, handing him to Sirius and ignoring the look on Lily's face.

"I don't know why he likes me." Sirius muttered, looking at Ciaran, who cooed happily to him. "I guess I DO have the magic touch."

"He just likes people, I guess." Lily said with a small shrug. She wasn't too happy Sirius was bonding with Ciaran, mainly because she could picture Gen's reaction.

While Lily was pondering Gen's reaction, Sirius leaned over and whispered, "James, do you think I could borrow this little guy for a little while? Just a short trip to Hogsmeade, maybe?"

"I don't know..." James began softly. "If you plan on using him to pick up women, Gen would flay you alive."

"Oh, spoil my fun." Sirius grumbled.

"She would!"

"But you know it'll work." Sirius pointed out.

James scowled. Sure, it WOULD work, since every woman he knew went baby crazy whenever they saw one, but the thought of Gen flaying Sirius alive, and then probably flaying him alive for letting Sirius take Ciaran was overriding any desire to let Sirius take Ciaran for a while.

"Can't you pick up women yourself?" James asked.

"Well, yeah..." Sirius began slowly, "but I want to take him, too! You're never too young to learn about women."

James rolled his eyes. "I think one Gwendolyn Lupin would have to disagree with you."

"Like she'd do anything." Sirius scoffed.

"She might not, but Remus would if you ruined his child." Lily pointed out, frowning. She had been listening in on their conversation long enough to know what they were talking about. And she was just about to kick Sirius out.

"Aw, Moony's a pacifist." Sirius shrugged. "He'd never -- "

"You don't know how he'd be when it comes to his son." James pointed out. "It's like, maternal instincts... only he's a man."

Lily rolled here eyes. Sometimes James could fall back into his old habits and manners, or lack thereof, but she didn't mind too much.

"Look, Sirius, you're not taking him and that's final." she said. "Don't make me kick you out. James would hate me for that."

"I'd get over it." James shrugged.

Sirius looked from Lily to James and back again. Either they were joking, well, James was, or they were both completely serious.

"Fine, I won't take him." he sighed. 'This time.' he added silently.

He glanced at Ciaran, who had taken to blowing spit bubbles and laughing at James while he did it.

"Yes, James is funny-looking, isn't he?" he cooed.

"Why don't you settle down and have some of your own, Sirius?" Lily asked with a smile. "You're actually good with kids."

"Ah, you know the only woman I'd want kids with is taken. Besides, I'm not really the settling down type. Between you two having a baby and Gen and Remus's son, I think that'll be enough for me, if I get to spend time with them."

"Oh, come off it." James muttered. "Why not marry Morrow? You'd be related to Gen, at least."

Sirius merely shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, no way would Gen let me."

"You're afraid of her?" James laughed.

"Well, yeah! Aren't you?"

"No." James said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Aw, fine, laugh at me. I know when I'm not wanted." Sirius muttered, getting to his feet and handing Ciaran to Lily. "See you lot later."

James followed him to the door and whispered, "Hey, one day, when Lily's out with her parents or whatnot, I'll let you take him to Hogsmeade."


	4. Chapter 4

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 4

Sirius did not know his chance to take Ciaran to Hogsmeade would come so soon. But he did not argue when James showed up at his door, grinning, with a happy Ciaran in his arms.

"You're coming too?" Sirius asked, taking Ciaran from James.

"I have nothing else to do." James shrugged. "And someone needs to keep an eye on you anyway."

"Fine, then." Sirius murmured, taking Ciaran from James. "I guess you can tag along."

It was a rainy looking day, and Ciaran was not happy with that. But as long as it did not start raining, he resorted to the occasional whimper as he, carried by Sirius, got his first glimpse of Hogsmeade.

"Does Mummy let you have chocolate?" Sirius asked as they passed Honeyduke's.

"No." James answered. "But you know Remus has found some way to sneak him some."

"Of course." Sirius laughed as they headed into the shop. Where their suspicions were confirmed as Ciaran whimpered and struggled as he caught sight of the Chocolate Frogs on the counter.

"Think we should get him one?" James asked, reaching for the frogs.

"Go ahead." Sirius said, shifting Ciaran so that he could not wriggle out of his grasp. "That's another thing Mummy shouldn't know about." he added to Ciaran as James paid for the frog.

"That's for sure." James muttered. "Let's take him to The Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius grinned.

A moment later, the two of them were regretting the decision to head that way.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

For a moment, Sirius thought that he would be facing Gen when he turned around. Instead, it was her blonde, green-eyed cousin.

"And James! You're letting him?" Marci said, looking astonished as she took Ciaran from Sirius.

"But I – I'm with him and he's not really doing anything bad or -- " James stammered. "Please don't tell Lily! It'll get straight back to Gen!"

"I've half a mind to send an owl off to find Gen and tell her directly!" Marci said sternly. Then she sighed. "But Dumbledore said I shouldn't, in case someone who's not meant to spot the owl sees it heading towards her. So you two are lucky."

Ciaran cooed softly and reached for the frog still in James's hand. Which caused Marci to look that way, too.

She said nothing, merely shaking her head. "Let's get him back to your place, James, before Lily gets home."

"You won't tell her?" James asked meekly.

"No, not if she's not home." Marci sighed. "Besides," she added with a giggle, "I want to see him eat the frog."

Lily was not there when they returned. So, Sirius volunteered to hold Ciaran as he fed him the frog. He broke off several small pieces and stuck them, one by one, in Ciaran's mouth.

Ciaran was content to suck on his fingers as well.

"Ewww." Sirius said, pulling a face as Ciaran, forgetting the chocolate, most of which had actually made it into his mouth, continued to suck on Sirius's fingers.

"I think he's hungry." Marci said, trying not to laugh. "Or he just likes the taste of your fingers."

"It's probably a bit of both." James said, openly laughing at Sirius.

Nonetheless, he headed to the kitchen for a bottle. Which Ciaran eagerly took once Sirius offered it to him.

"Did you even feed him breakfast?" Sirius demanded, watching with wide eyes as the infant practically downed his bottle.

"Lily did." James replied. "I was asleep."

"You could sleep through anything, couldn't you?" Marci demanded. "So could Gen, now I think of it. That's something else the two of you have in common."

"Oh, Gen couldn't sleep through him crying." James said. "Lily said I did the other night."

Marci rolled her eyes. James did not see her, but Sirius did. And he had to agree.

Ciaran, finished with his bottle, hiccuped a couple times and snuggled close to Sirius.

"He sleeps a lot, doesn't he?" Sirius asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"They sleep a lot at this age." Marci murmured. "But Gen worries about that, too. Remus doesn't say it, but I think it's started to worry him as well."

"How can you not worry about the little guy?" James asked, leaning over to check if Ciaran was asleep or not. He was.

"Worry about what?" Lily had came into the living room without the other three noticing. They jumped in surprise, Ciaran still sleeping peacefully.

"Him. He sleeps a lot."

"He does." Lily sighed. She bent and carefully took him from Sirius before carrying him to the bedroom.

"Thank you." James whispered to Marci.

"Just don't do anything to make me mad and I'll keep it our secret." she hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 5

"You're bonding with him, aren't you?" Lily demanded as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching as James gave Ciaran a bath.

"I am." James said, smiling at Ciaran, who was watching him with interest. "Think we can talk Gen out of him?" he jokingly added.

"You know she'd never let him go." Lily smiled. "Besides, we have our own on the way."

"Yeah, you're right." James sighed. "We can trade ours for him."

Lily rolled her eyes, shook her head and headed into the kitchen to get Ciaran's nighttime bottle ready. When she returned with the bottle, James was gently drying Ciaran off.

"He doesn't really mind baths, does he?"

"Gen said it's impossible for to get him to stay still during a bath." Lily replied, taking Ciaran from James so she could get him dressed and give him his bottle. "But he likes you."

"And if she finds out, I'll be over there every night to give the little guy a bath, right?"

"Right." Lily giggled.

After she dressed Ciaran for bed, she contemplated putting some socks on his little feet. "They're cold, aren't they?" she asked James.

"They are. But the last time I tried to put socks on him, he fought with me." James murmured.

"I guess his blanket will be enough." Lily sighed, picking up a now-clothed Ciaran and cuddling him. "You want to feed him?" she asked James. "Or can I?"

"If you want to feed him, go ahead." James smiled.

Lily giggled as she carried Ciaran over to the rocking chair and settled down with him. "I hope ours is this well-behaved." she whispered as Ciaran took immediately took the bottle as she offered it to him.

"I do too." James said, crossing the room and sitting down on the floor in front of the rocking chair.

"Gen's not going to be too happy to hear we've managed to get him to take to a bottle." Lily smiled. "Though I'm sure Remus will be."

"I bet they're both missing him crazy." James murmured. His mind was wondering, and he silently hoped Gen had not managed to get herself into any type of trouble. That would be just the thing for her to do.

"That they are. I'm sure of it." Lily murmured, watching Ciaran as he tried to fight off sleep. "I wonder if he misses them?"

"I don't know. I don't think he can comprehend that they're so far off. I think all he knows is that we're not Mummy and Daddy."

Ciaran was not hungry anymore and began to whimper and try to push the bottle away from himself, sending the formula all over himself and Lily.

"You just had your bath, too." Lily sighed, setting the bottle down next to the chair and handing Ciaran to James so she could herself cleaned up.

James flicked his wand, cleaning Ciaran immediately. Then he began to scowl at the half-empty bottle on the floor.

"Why aren't you hungry?" he asked Ciaran, who yawned and blinked at him.

He sighed as he carried Ciaran over to the crib and laid him down. He pulled the blanket around him and summoned the rocking chair near the crib so he could sit with him until he fell asleep.

He hesitated before reaching his fingers through the bars of the crib until his fingers touched Ciaran's hand. Sleepily, Ciaran wrapped his tiny little fingers around James's finger.

"I hope you do this for ours." Lily sighed, rejoining the two of them. "This is awfully cute, though." she added. "He really likes you."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" James sighed. "I never thought one would take to me. Speaking of," he added, glancing up at her, "how is ours?"

Lily smiled and said "I'm hoping it's alright. I haven't felt it move today, but I think I'd know if something is wrong."

"I hope so." James said, immediately looking worried.

"Don't be worried." Lily smiled, leaning over the crib to see if Ciaran was asleep yet. He was. "I'm getting to bed. You can stay up with him, if you like."

James carefully pried his finger from Ciaran's grip and followed her to their bedroom, where he flopped down onto their bed without bothering to change into his pajamas. He felt Lily crawl into the bed and curl up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured softly.

"Oh, too many things to count." James replied. "I won't worry you."

"Please?"

"No, you shouldn't be worrying." James said with a small smile. "You need to be getting some sleep. I'll tell you in the morning, if you'd rather."

Lily did not look too pleased. But she agreed. "Good night, James." she murmured, snuggling closer to him.

"'Night, Lils." he said, brushing a kiss on the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 6

Lily do not question James in the morning. Her mind was on Ciaran, who was beginning to show signs of catching a cold.

"James, he's got a fever." she said, carrying Ciaran in their bedroom, where James was contently curled up under the blankets, only his black hair visible.

"Do wha now?" James asked, peeking out from under the blankets, blinking sleepily.

"He has a fever."

James yawned and fumbled for his glasses. "He does?" he asked, putting on his glasses and reaching for Ciaran. Ciaran whimpered softly and snuggled close to James.

"Aw, poor little guy." James murmured. "What do we do with him?"

"I have no idea." Lily sighed, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "I suppose, if worse comes to worse, we'll take him to St. Mungo's or ask Dumbledore. I don't know if a Pepper Up Potion would be good for him at his age."

"Me either." James agreed.

Lily took Ciaran to the kitchen while James took his morning shower. Again, Ciaran did not finish his breakfast. He whimpered and whined and sneezed a couple times.

"Oh, Gen won't be too thrilled if she finds out." Lily told him. "But there's probably no chance in her coming home today. Unless Remus forced her to."

Ciaran watched her in confusion. The names sounded familiar to him, for sure. But either he was too sick or too tired to completely understand the fact that she was talking about Mummy and Daddy.

"Did he eat?" James demanded, coming into the kitchen, his hair still damp.

"He ate a little bit." Lily murmured, brushing Ciaran's hair out of his eyes. "I'll see if I can get him to eat a little more later."

"Hopefully he will." James replied with a yawn. He was still not completely awake yet.

Not even the curt knock at the front door completely caught his focus.

So, Lily, toting Ciaran, answered it. And was surprised to find herself face-to-face with Dumbledore.

"Di – did anything happen? Have you heard from them?" she asked, leading Dumbledore into the living room as James joined them.

Dumbledore managed a small smile at her concern and said, "I did hear from Remus early this morning. They have ran into an unfortunate snag, and will probably be back later than I expected them to be. It's nothing serious," he added, catching the look on Lily's face, "just something that will take a couple days for them to sort out."

"And," Dumbledore continued, catching sight of Ciaran, who was watching him warily, "he asked how Ciaran was doing."

"He's got a fever." Lily replied. "And I'm not too sure how to deal with it. Is a Pepper Up Potion too much?"

"Give him a couple drops. Not a lot, just about three or four. It should help." Dumbledore told her. "It doesn't look like he likes me very much." he added.

"No, it doesn't." James murmured. "But he adores Sirius for some reason."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought Gwendolyn wanted him to have nothing to do with her son."

"What she doesn't know won't kill me." James muttered sheepishly.

"When are you expecting them back?" Lily asked, shooting James a death glare.

"Within two weeks, maybe three now." Dumbledore answered. Then he managed another small smile and added, "According to Remus, Gwendolyn is regretting going with him. She misses Ciaran terribly."

"Figures." Lily said with a small smile of her own.

"I will let you know if I hear anything." Dumbledore told them. "I am sorry to just drop in unexpectedly, but I'm sure you would like to know I did hear from them."

"We do. If you hear from them again -- "

"I will let you know." Dumbledore smiled.

Lily settled down on the couch with Ciaran as James and Dumbledore headed outside. Ciaran began to yawn and blink sleepily.

"Oh, you just woke up." Lily told him. "Please don't go back to sleep. If anything happened to you, your mother would have my head."

"No, she wouldn't." James called, heading into the living room, followed closely by Sirius. "She would have mine. And Sirius's, just for the hell of it."

"Aw, James, I don't think Gen would go so far as to behead you." Lily told him with a small smile. "Sirius, yes, she would. And speaking of, I think you should be the one to give Ciaran his medicine. He likes you. If James or I attempted, he'd probably fight us."

"What makes you think he won't fight with me?" Sirius asked, taking Ciaran from Lily. "Oh, you do have a fever." Sirius told him.

Ciaran whimpered and sniffled.

"OK, I'll give it to him. Where is it?"

James handed Sirius a small vial of Pepper Up Potion. "Dumbledore said only a couple drops." he told Sirius.

"Relax, I'm not going to go overboard." Sirius told him, uncorking the vial and getting an idea. He dripped a few drops on his fingers and offered it to Ciaran, who immediately began sucking on it.

He pulled a face as he tasted the potion and spit out Sirius's finger, beginning to cry loudly.

"Oh, no. He's never going to trust you again, Sirius!" James cried dramatically as Lily took Ciaran from Sirius, cooing softly to him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lily shouted, carrying Ciaran to his room so she could rock him, hoping to calm him.

"He is never going to trust me." Sirius chuckled.

"Just like his mummy." James smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 7

Ciaran was still feverish the next morning. Sirius and Marci had dropped by and Marci was not letting Ciaran out of her sight. Nor was she letting Sirius hold him.

"Poor baby." she cooed. "Sirius tricked you into taking yucky medicine."

"I figured it'd work." Sirius shot back.

"It never will work." Marci scowled.

"You two bicker like a married couple." James commented. Marci blushed and glared at him while Sirius merely shook his head.

"Who asked you?" Marci demanded, shifting Ciaran, which caused him to start whimpering. "Has he been eating or sleeping?" she asked, concerned.

"He eats a little bit. But he'll only sleep if he's in the bed with me and James." Lily sighed.

"That's Gen's doing." Marci giggled. "She didn't want him in the bed with them when he was first born because both her and Remus are pretty restless sleepers but whenever he'd whimper, she'd take him to the bed with her."

James smiled. "Sounds like something Remus would do to me."

"Oh, no. Gen may act like she doesn't, but she has him more spoiled than Remus does."

Ciaran chose that moment to sneeze on her. Marci frowned at him but did not scold him. After all, who knew if he even understood them.

"Hold him for a moment." she said, handing Ciaran to James and heading to the bathroom to clean her sleeve off.

"Oh, she's overreacting." James cooed to Ciaran. "It's just a wittle sneeze. It won't kill her."

Ciaran yawned and watched James. He liked James. That was for sure. He didn't fuss as much as everyone else did.

He cooed faintly to James, who cooed back. He was feeling a bit better, though he had no way to relay that to the adults.

So he hoped his cooing would tell James that.

James brushed his hand against Ciaran's forehead and murmured, "I think his fever's going down. But let's take it a bit easy, little guy. No Hogsmeade trips today."

"Who says he's going on one anyway?" Lily demanded, looking from James to Sirius, still unaware of the little jaunt they had taken him on already.

"James." Sirius answered quickly, trying to hide any guilt he could have possibly been showing.

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking him later." James added quickly.

"Mm-hmm." Lily murmured slowly. She did not believe that for a second. "Well, then, when he's feeling better, maybe Marci and I can take him. Frankly, James, I do hate saying it, but I don't trust you, or Sirius, with him in public."

"And you're right not to." Marci said, rejoining them. "And even if you did..." she trailed off, giving Lily that look.

"Oh, come on. We would never neglect the little guy." James said, trying his best to defend himself, at least. "I love him too much."

"But what about Sirius?" Marci asked, glancing to Sirius.

"Oh, he's OK... most of the time..." Sirius began playfully, but Marci did not take his bait.

"Most of the time is right." she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her attention back to Ciaran, who had taken to trying to grab a hold of James's glasses.

"No..." James told him, straightening his glasses. "You can't play with those."

Ciaran was pretty determined to grab them, though.

"Take him." James told Marci, who gently took Ciaran. Who was not pleased with the change.

"Please don't cry." Marci began quickly as his lower lip began to tremble. "Please don't cry. Please don't -- "

She was cut off by a loud wail from Ciaran.

She began to coo softly to him and gently bounce him, trying to get him to calm down. But he wasn't going to fall for that this time. He hiccuped and gave her a disgruntled look before lowering his wails by a tiny bit.

"Spoiled little thing." Sirius said, taking him from Marci, who exchanged looks with James.

"Like you have room to talk." Marci muttered, smirking as Ciaran began to wail as loudly as he had when James refused to let him play with his glasses.

"Oh, shut up." Sirius told her, handing Ciaran to Lily, who cooed faintly to him. He finally stopped crying and began to coo back to Lily.

"Aw, do you want to be my baby today?" she asked Ciaran, curling up on James's other side. "Finally." she added with a small smile. "You've taken to James and Sirius. Poor Marci and me. We've so unloved."

"That's so true." Marci sighed sadly. "I know when I'm not wanted." she added with a teasing smile. "I'll see you lot later."

"Yeah, I need to get going myself." Sirius added, getting to his feet, stretching, and waving as he and Marci left together.

"You think they're finally getting it?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Oh, no. I don't think Sirius will ever get it." James said, rolling his eyes as Ciaran finally managed to grab his glasses.


	8. Chapter 8

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 8

Ciaran was feeling much better, and he was very, very talkative. He was cooing to Lily, who was holding him and cooing back.

"Listen to him!" she exclaimed to James, who smiled.

"He feels better, I take it." James murmured. "But I think he's teething."

"What makes you think that?" Lily asked.

"Well," James began, "for one, the first thing he did when he grabbed my glasses was put them in his mouth."

"Doesn't mean he's teething." Lily giggled. "Your glasses might just taste good."

James rolled his eyes and curled up next to her. "I doubt they do." he murmured, shutting his eyes and resting his head on her arm.

"Oh, you big baby." Lily giggled. "Are you catching his cold?"

"No, just tired." James murmured. "I've not been sleeping lately."

"Could have fooled me." Lily giggled. Then she stopped. "What is bothering you, Potter?" she demanded, shifting Ciaran over to her other side. "Besides worry over Gen and Remus?"

"Oh, nothing." James murmured. "Nothing really." he added, hoping Lily did not question him any more.

"Hmm." Lily murmured, returning her attention to Ciaran. "You know," she added with a smile as Ciaran popped her fingers in his mouth, "I think you're right about the teething."

James smiled at Ciaran, who cooed and drooled all over Lily's hand. "You like Lily, don't you?" he asked him.

Ciaran cooed, her fingers still in his mouth. He did like Lily. And he liked James, too. It seemed as though he were starting to forget his parents completely.

After a few minutes of gnawing at Lily's fingers, he let go and began to whimper.

"What is it, hmm?" James asked, taking him from Lily. "What did she do to you, hmm?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lily gaped. "I was just holding him and he was chewing at my fingers and then he started to whine. Don't blame me, James!"

"I was teasing." James smiled. "He's probably tired or hungry or -- "

"Wants you?" Lily suggested with a smile as Ciaran snuggled up next to James and sighed.

"Could be that." James grinned. "Though I still think he's hungry."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think he's tired myself." she said, watching Ciaran blink sleepily.

"So no Hogsmeade for him." James laughed.

"Why is Sirius so determined to take him?" Lily demanded, drawing her feet under her and leaning against the back of the couch, watching James and Ciaran.

"It's Sirius," James answered, "so I think it's best not to ask. And I'm pretty sure his little 'pick up women' speech was for naught."

"Can't he see -- "

"No." James scoffed.

"Right, forget who we're talking about." Lily smiled.

"How can you?" James asked. "Sirius would be so hurt if he heard you say such a thing!"

"Sirius," Lily began, it being her turn to scoff, "can get over it."

"Like he can get over Moore?" James suggested.

"Now THAT, I think, would actually offend him." Lily sighed. "And probably make her pretty mad, especially since you used Moore instead of Lupin."

"Ah, sorry." James laughed. "I tend to forget that."

Lily smiled softly and said, "As long as Remus doesn't, I'm sure she'll let you get away with it. You know how she is about you. How BOTH of them are about you."

"No wonder Ciaran likes me." James murmured, glancing down at Ciaran, who was, indeed, fast asleep. "That worries me." James sighed, brushing Ciaran's hair out of his face.

"The way he goes to sleep easily?" Lily asked softly.

"Yeah." James muttered. "I hope nothing's wrong with him. And ours isn't the kind to sleep easy."

"Same here." Lily murmured. She reached over to check to see if Ciaran had a fever. He didn't. "I guess there's really nothing we can do about it." she added. "Besides, I'm sure he's OK. I mean, he's been like this for a while now, and nothing's happened yet."

"True." James nodded. Though he did not seem convinced. "And," he added with a smile, "as long as he's not a werewolf like Daddy, Gen's happy. So is Remus."

"Can you blame them?" Lily whispered.

"Not at all." James sighed. "I know they would hate us if they ever heard us talking like this, but, it's true."

"Mm-hmm." Lily nodded. "So let's not. Let's let him sleep and have a little time to ourselves."

"Gladly." James smiled, getting to his feet and carrying Ciaran to the crib.


	9. Chapter 9

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 9

Lily and James, well, more James than Lily, desired an evening out, just the two of them. And wanted to get Sirius, and Marci, of course, to babysit Ciaran for them.

Ciaran was not pleased with Lily and James leaving him. Marci was holding him, and he was wailing loudly.

"Oh, calm down you." she murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you. Sirius might, but I won't."

"I could never!" Sirius said, gaping at her, completely outraged by that remark.

"No, I suppose you couldn't." Marci smiled. "But he's never going to trust you again. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Sirius sighed heavily. "Shame, too. The little guy has really started to grow on me."

"I think he's grown on everyone." Marci said softly. "Even Peter."

"Yeah, even Peter seems taken by him." Sirius grinned, flopping down on the couch next to her. Ciaran stopped crying for a moment, studying him. Then he gave Sirius a lopsided baby smile and reached for him.

"Well, this is a shock." Marci said, astonished, as she handed Ciaran to Sirius.

"Yeah, I figured he'd be like his mummy and hate me." Sirius smiled, taking Ciaran from her. "How you feeling, little man?" he asked, brushing Ciaran's hair out of his eyes.

Marci smiled softly at the sight of Ciaran and Sirius. "Hey, Sirius," she began softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked, glancing up at her, and wincing as Ciaran grabbed at a handful of his hair. "No..." he muttered to Ciaran. "We pull Uncle Jamsie's hair. Not Uncle Siri's."

Marci giggled and asked, "Do you think you could ever settle down and have one, or two, of your own?"

"Of my own? Nah, I don't think I ever will." Sirius replied seriously. "I mean, yeah, they're sweet, but quite the handful when they get older."

"Is it that... or not getting Gen?" Marci asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Kind of both." Sirius muttered, not hearing the break in her voice. "But it's OK. I guess I've gotten over it. I'm pretty sure I have."

He, himself, did not sound convinced of this.

"Do you think," Marci began, hoping to change the subject, "we could try him on baby food? I mean, as long as we get the mess off the walls and such, Lily and James won't mind. I'm sure."

"We can try it." Sirius agreed.

Five minutes later, Ciaran was squealing with laughter as Sirius and Marci scowled at him, both of them covered in peach baby food. Marci shook her head, trying to get the baby food out of her eyes and bangs.

"Do you think we even got any in him?" Sirius asked, disgruntled.

"Maybe a spoonful, at the best." Marci said with a sheepish smile. "You go clean your hair, I know that's what's bothering you. I'll clean up in here."

She shook her head as Sirius, grumbling to himself, headed into the bathroom to clean up. She then turned her attention to Ciaran and sighed. He was watching her with interest, and giggling.

"You are something else, aren't you?" she asked him.

He watched her, even more interested, as she flicked her wand, leaving the room, herself, and Ciaran, sparkling clean.

He began to whimper and reach for her wand, but she shook her head.

"No, you can't mess with my wand. Who knows what kind of mayhem you'll get into?"

"Especially him being Gen's child." Sirius said, rejoining them.

"Actually, I was going to say 'Especially with you here', but that, too, is a forceful argument."

"Ow, my pride." Sirius said jokingly. He picked up Ciaran and carried him back to the living room, adding, "At least he likes me."

Marci rolled her eyes, stamped her foot impatiently, and joined them in the living room. "Says you." she muttered.

"Aw, come off it, Marci." Sirius muttered. He smiled at Ciaran and added, "I think Aunt Marci needs to lighten up, don't you?"

Ciaran cooed and blew a spit bubble.

"Yeah, she does." Sirius smiled.

"You need to calm down more like it." Marci said, folding her arms over her chest.

Sirius politely stuck his tongue out at her, which caused Ciaran to try to mimic him. Ciaran kept sticking his tongue out, poking it back in, then he began to squeal with laughter.

Marci smiled reluctantly. "Oh, Sirius, Gen's right. You are a bad influence."

"I am not! She says that because she hates me."

"Well, yeah, there's that." Marci smiled. "I can't really blame her for that, either." she added sourly.

"Hey, what did I do to you?" Sirius demanded. 

"Nothing, nothing." Marci sighed. "What time did Lily and James say they were getting back?"

"Later than this." James called, heading into the living room, followed closely by Lily, who immediately curled up in the empty armchair. "But Lily's not feeling the best in the world right now, so I brought her home. Thanks for watching him."

"Aside from covering us in baby food, he was no trouble." Sirius smiled, handing Ciaran to James. "Let us know when you need some time to yourself. I know I'll be glad to watch him."


	10. Chapter 10

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 10

Lily and Marci had settled at one of the sunlit tables outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Ciaran content on Lily's lap. He was cooing away and nearly everyone who passed glanced at him and smiled.

"He sure is talkative today." Marci said with a smile of her own as she nibbled away at her sundae.

"He is." Lily agreed, trying to give Ciaran a bit of her sundae. Ciaran was just making a mess with it. Hardly any got in his mouth. "And he's a messy boy."

"Why didn't you bring James along?" Marci asked. "I'm sure he would have loved to come."

"Oh he's off with Sirius, thinking of ways they can ruin my child. Or at least get James's name in his somehow." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Marci shook her head and sighed. "Frankly, I don't feel like hearing about Sirius right now."

Lily nodded sympathetically. "Didn't go as well as you wanted it to, did it?"

"He's more oblivious than Remus."

"Don't let Gwennie hear that." Lily smiled. "And I don't think he's as oblivious as he is in a kind of a mourning state. Gen's no longer free range, so to speak. And he hates it."

"So he's become a man-whore?" Marci scoffed. "And ignoring my obvious signs at that!"

"He's a man, what do you expect?"

"Something other than ignoring me." Marci looked so down, Lily felt sorry for her. But before Lily could say anything, Marci immediately smiled and said, "But we don't need him. We've got this little guy. At least he cares for us."

"If he's hungry."

"Yeah, he's got that going for him." Marci agreed.

She and Lily finished their ice cream in silence, occasionally offering Ciaran a bite or two. He did not care for anymore and let them be, taking to watching the people who passed him instead.

"Where should we take him next?" Marci asked as the three of them threw away their trash and started aimlessly walking around Diagon Alley.

"Let's just walk. He'll decide where he wants to go."

And that he did. As soon as they passed the Magical Menagerie, Ciaran's gaze became fixated on the display of puffskeins in the window. He cooed and fussed and tried to get Lily to go in there as best he could.

Marci smiled and said, "I guess you were right, Lily. Let's go."

Inside, Ciaran kept glancing around the large room at all the owls, puffskeins, rats, cats, salamanders, and all the other magical creatures. But the puffskeins kept his attention the most.

"I think he wants one." Marci said, reaching into the bin of puffskeins and offering on to Ciaran. He immediately tried to grab it from her, squealing with laughter. But he contented himself with petting it and watching it bristle then relax.

"Do you think Gen would want him to have one?"

"No. Remus would, but Gen wouldn't."

"That's what I thought." Lily sighed sadly. "I know it would cheer him up. He's been a bit mopey lately."

"Takes after Mummy." Marci giggled.

"That he does. I hope he's no bi-polar when he gets older." Lily sighed and started to walk with Ciaran around the room, letting him look at the creatures and occasionally letting him pet the safe ones.

Next to the puffskeins, the rabbits, especially the shape-shifting ones, were his favorite. And the rabbits seemed to like him, too. They all hopped to the side of the cage and clamored for his attention.

"Remind me to tell his parents he wants, no, needs, a pet." Lily grinned.

"Gen'll be glad to hear that." Marci said, rolling her eyes. "Her owl'll probably wind up eating it."

"Yeah, that's most likely."

They carried a reluctant-to-leave Ciaran out of the shop and took him home as a light rain began to fall. Turns out, James was the only one home when they arrived. He immediately took Ciaran and asked, "I hope these women haven't rubbed off on you. You've got to be a tough little Quidditch player."

Lily scowled at him and asked, "Does ours have to be a Quidditch player, too?"

"Yes."

"Actually," Marci began, "we kind of took him to the Magical Menagerie, and he wants a pet. But do you honestly think Gen would allow him to have one?"

"No way." James shook his head. "Sorry little guy. It's Mummy's call, not ours. If it were, this place would be swarming with pets. I think you'll have to stick with me and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Wormtail pet-wise."

Which did not sit too well with Ciaran, sad to say. He wanted a puffskein. Not a stag, or dog, or rat. Maybe he could get Daddy to get him one. Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 11

It was still raining a couple days later, and Ciaran was bored with the rain. At first, he preferred to get near the windows and watch it rain. But now it just made him kind of sleepy.

And he still wanted a puffskein!

He had just finished his evening bottle when there was a knock at the door. He watched as James left the room to answer it, all signs of him being sleepy gone.

He watched Dumbledore with interested as he followed James back into the living room. He had not seen Dumbledore that often, and he was always kind of found him to be interesting.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as he caught sight of Ciaran watching him.

"He should, yes." Lily smiled. "But that's an impossible feat in itself."

Dumbledore smiled again and added, "I've heard from his parents again. Gwendolyn and Remus seem to have gotten back on schedule. They should be here next week."

"Can't they take longer?" James asked. "I love this little guy."

"I think we all do, but I'm sure Ciaran would love to have his parents back soon."

"If he hasn't forgotten them." Lily said.

"Daddy, he won't." James smiled. "But Mummy, yeah, that's possible."

"Oh, he'd never forget Gwendolyn." Dumbledore said softly. "She's his mother, and even though he seems to be more attached to his father, there's always that bond between them."

"That's true." Lily nodded. "If you two will excuse me, I need to get someone to try to go to sleep."

She carried Ciaran to his room and settled down in the rocker, watching him curiously. He was staring at her with feigned interest. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked him, setting the rocker to rocking with a gentle push of her foot.

Ciaran yawned and continued to stare at her.

"What?" Lily asked with a small laugh. "I'm not Mummy. I think you miss them, don't you? You'd rather have Mummy and Daddy than me and James, wouldn't you?"

Ciaran yawned again. He was unsure of what she was saying, but he did understand the words 'Mummy' and 'Daddy. And he did miss them both.

So much so that he began to wail, loudly.

"Oh! What did I do?" Lily asked, looking bewildered.

"What did you do to him?" James demanded from the doorway, trying to suppress a grin.

"I – I don't know!"

James took Ciaran from her and began to pace the room, shushing softly to him. As he passed the window, he stopped and glanced out, looking surprised.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"I completely forgot... I hope Gen's OK."

She, too, glanced out the window in shock. The full moon! Had Dumbledore forgotten as well?

"Let's... let's let him sleep with us tonight. I'm sure Gen and Remus have him used to it." Her hands had begun to shake as she carefully took him from James.

He followed Lily and Ciaran silently into their room. Why had they not taken note of the lunar calendar? That was going to bother him until he was sure Gen and Remus were both home safely.

He did not bother to change into his pajamas, holding Ciaran as Lily did and handing him back when she settled into bed.

"I think he wants you." Lily said softly as Ciaran reached for James, who was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, one leg hanging off the bed.

"I'm not tired. You two get to sleep."

"James?"

"What?"

"What is it? It's not just... the full moon, is it?"

"No, no, it's that." James muttered, waving his hand. "Get to sleep, Lils. You must be tired."

Lily sighed softly and settled down under the blankets, Ciaran comfortable on her chest. She could not shake the feeling that there was something James was not telling her.


	12. Chapter 12

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 12

Ciaran was the first one awake the next morning. Somehow, during the middle of the night, he had wound up on James's chest. He blinked and glanced around the room, his gaze finally resting on the owl perched on the windowsill.

He cooed and squealed at the sight of the familiar bird.

"Not now, Ciaran." James muttered. "Let us sleep for a few more hours."

Ciaran's cooing increased, so James finally fumbled for his glasses and shoved them on.

"What?" he asked. Then he caught sight of Gen's owl, Frank, on the windowsill.

As carefully as he could, he quickly got up, holding Ciaran with one arm. He fumbled with the latch on the window for a moment before opening it. Frank dropped his letter, hooted, and flew off.

James tore it open with one hand and scanned it quickly. Then slowed himself down and read it again.

Ciaran was beginning to have a fit. He smelled the familiar scent of lilac and wanted his mother badly. He began to wail again as he had the night before, which woke Lily up.

"Wha? What's going on?"

James handled the letter from Gen to Lily and began to coo softly to Ciaran. "Calm down little man. Let's go get some breakfast, hmm?"

He carried Ciaran into the kitchen, where he began to prepare a bottle for Ciaran. Ciaran was still crying, tears filling his brown eyes, his cheeks red.

"Calm down." James murmured, offering him the bottle. At first, Ciaran refused the bottle, but he finally took it.

He was calm and content, slurping away at his bottle by the time Lily joined them, fully dressed. "I'm glad she's OK." Lily said softly, sitting next to James.

He nodded, watching Ciaran watch him. He was glad Ciaran had calmed down. He did seem to miss his parents. Maybe they could take his mind off his parents that day?

He voiced that question to Lily.

"Maybe..." Lily began softly. "That might work. I suppose you and Sirius can take him out if you want."

"You mean it?" James scoffed. "You actually would let Sirius take him out -- "

"If you were there, too."

James smiled faintly, remembering his, Sirius's, and Ciaran's little gaunt to Hogsmeade. Maybe another would do the little guy some good.

"You want to go see Sirius?" James asked, setting the empty bottle down on the table and brushing Ciaran's hair out of his eyes. "Hmm?"

Ciaran stared at him before letting out a teeny hiccup. He cooed contently, forgetting all about smelling his mother's perfume, and began to drool all over James's lap.

James pulled a disgusted face, but did not complain. For that was the main reason behind watching Ciaran: to get used to these kinds of things.

"I'll hold him while you eat." Lily said softly. "I'm not that hungry."

"Thanks." James muttered, handing Ciaran to her. He flicked his wand lazily and soon tucked into a big bowl of porridge. He was unaware of Ciaran watching him, of him being interested in James's breakfast.

"You can't have James's breakfast." Lily smiled. "You had yours."

Ciaran began to whimper, which finally caught James's attention. "Does he want my breakfast?" he asked, his eyebrows meeting in curiosity. "He honestly wants my breakfast?"

"Yes, he does."

"Well, he can't have it!"

"I know he can't," Lily smiled, "but that's not stopping him from wanting it."

James finished his breakfast, teasing Ciaran with it in the process, then took him from Lily so he, and Ciaran, could get dressed. He did not feel like taking Ciaran out, and it seemed his mind was off his parents.

Ciaran allowed James to dress him without fussing. He lay on the bed, watching James dress, more interested in James's robes than James.

Once James picked him up, he rubbed his cheek against James's robes. The material felt familiar, and he was very content to spend the rest of the day curled up in James's lap.


	13. Chapter 13

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 13

Ciaran was very content in James's lap, staring up at James or glancing around the room, cooing. He took the occasional second to rub against the material of James's robe. The material felt vaguely familiar to him and he could not stop brushing against it.

"What is he doing?" Sirius demanded as he sat down next to James and reached for Ciaran.

"I have no idea. But he's not crying, at least."

James then told Sirius what had happened that morning.

"Ah, glad she's fine." Sirius muttered. "I can't believe he started to cry, though. I guess he misses Mummy and Daddy. Let me hold him?"

James quickly handed Ciaran to Sirius. Ciaran was reluctant to go to him. But he went with only a couple little whimpers.

"Hey, I thought you were my little buddy." Sirius said, watching Ciaran try to get back to James. Or at least grab a hold of his robes.

Ciaran glanced at him then whimpered. He reached again for James, but could not catch his sleeve.

"What is he doing?" Lily asked, echoing Sirius's question as she sat down on the other side of James, her hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"I have no idea." Sirius said, trying to hold Ciaran, who was fighting with him.

"He wants James, for some reason." Lily said softly. "What did you do?" she then demanded, her tone becoming harsh.

"Me?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening. "Me? Oh, sure, I do something if he gets upset. I did nothing but ask James if I could hold him, thank you!"

Lily looked disbelieving. But she said nothing.

Ciaran watched her for a moment, then turned to James and cooed softly, hoping he would take him from Sirius so he could cuddle against his robes.

Finally, James took the hint and took Ciaran from Sirius. Ciaran rubbed against his robes and Lily finally understood.

"I think, James, your robes make him feel comfortable. Now that I think of it," she added, "Gwendolyn has some robes of a similar material. That's most likely why he wants you."

"Gwendolyn has robes of every material." Sirius said softly.

Both Lily and James ignored him.

Lily observed silently as Ciaran nuzzled against James and his robes. She could not hold back a smile. "That's so cute." she murmured. "He really likes you. Or your robes, one."

"I hope ours is this way." James said softly.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius demanded. "Of course yours is going to adore you. You have that... I don't know what to call it, but kids love you, mate. You're so... protective, I guess I could say."

"That he is." Lily agreed with a suppressed giggle.

"I am not." James scoffed. But he pulled Ciaran closer to him and smiled faintly.

"You took great care to look out for Gen, for Remus, for me when the Slytherins harassed me. You are protective, James. And you are going to make a great father. I don't even see why you think you need to practice. It comes natural to you, James."

James did not know what to say to that. He was a bit surprised by it, but knew there was a ring of truth there, too.

"Aw, you're just flattering me." he said finally.

"We are not!" Lily said, astonished. "It's the truth!"

"It is." Sirius said, nodding in agreement. "Listen, if you don't believe us, mate, ask Gwen and Moony when they get back. I'm sure they'll agree with us and you'll just feel even more modest about it. Huh," he added, "you know, I never thought I could use you and modest in the same sentence."

"I didn't think you knew about modesty, Sirius." Lily said sweetly.

Sirius ignored her. He stared at his watch for a moment, then got to his feet. "Sorry to rush, but -- "

"A date?" Lily and James asked together.

"Just lunch." Sirius shrugged, heading to the door.

James, in a goofy, fatherly tone, asked, "Anyone we know?"

"Just Morrow." Sirius shrugged.

Lily and James exchanged looks. Did they just hear that right? They glanced to the door, but Sirius had already left, so there was no asking.


	14. Chapter 14

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 14

Ciaran was dozing peacefully in Lily's arms. She smiled faintly at him before turning her attention to James. "Have you spoken with Sirius yet? I know you're dying to."

"I haven't." James muttered. "And there's no telling where he's off to, so I guess I'll wait until he shows up."

"Fine. Sounds like the best plan anyway." Lily murmured, getting to her feet and carrying Ciaranto his crib.

"What?" James asked. "Why so snippy?"

"I'm not being snippy." Lily murmured as she settled Ciaran in the crib. He began to whimper in his sleep so she began to gently rub his back.

"Is he OK?" James asked, crossing over to the crib and glancing at Ciaran.

"I think the sudden movement scared him." Lily replied. "He'll be fine." She stopped rubbing his back, her fingers lingering. He did not fuss, only snuggled against his blanket and sighed softly.

"Good." she whispered. "I think he'll nap for a little while."

The two of them timidly left the room, leaving the door open so they could listen out for him. James threw his arm around Lily's shoulders and smiled. "Willing to let him go back to his parents?" he teased.

"I don't know..." Lily began sweetly. "I think I might want to talk Gen and Remus into going out more often so we can watch him. He's so sweet."

"That he is. I bet anything he's going to be hell when he gets older." James laughed.

"Don't say that!" Lily said quickly. She stared at him and added, "And you will not influence him either!"

"I won't." James muttered. He frowned, then managed a tiny smile. "Do you think Gwendolyn would let me?"

"No." Lily said. "No, I would imagine she'd have more sense than that."

"Gen? Sense? That?" James said seriously. He grinned as Lily cracked a smile despite herself. "It's nice to see you smile. I don't recall you doing much of that lately."

Lily shook her head. "Oh, what reason have I to smile?"

"Well, there's me, of course." James began, trying not to grin as he teased her. "And Ciaran, and Sirius and Marci getting together, and, did I mention me?"

"Who says they're getting together?" Lily demanded as she settled down on the couch. "Get me a glass of pumpkin juice, would you?"

She accepted the glass when he brought it to her and sipped it thoughtfully. Frankly, she could not see Sirius and Marci together. He pined after Gen and, when he was out with women, they were not really the same type of girl as Marci.

"Well, no one." James said softly. "But they did take that step."

"So they took a step," Lily scoffed, "so what? He'll most likely wind up hurting her or getting her hopes up. And Gen -- "

"Will wind up killing him." James finished. He sighed and muttered, "And I know what you're thinking. He'd deserve it. And probably enjoy it."

Lily scoffed again. But she said nothing this time. Sirius was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. At least James grew up, and downgraded his ego. Sirius, it seemed, was going to be the way he was until the end of time.

"You don't care for Sirius, do you?" James demanded suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked, shaking her head slightly as he snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh... I... well, he's not really my favorite person, but it's not as though I hate him."

"You do." James said. "You hate the ground he walks on. I see that look you give him whenever he shows up announced."

"What look?" Lily demanded, her eyebrows meeting.

"That 'Oh, great, what does he want?' look."

Lily glanced around for a distraction. She had not realized she had done that when Sirius showed up. And she was very glad to hear a cry from Ciaran. That would hopefully give her enough time to think of a reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Extended Babysitting

Chapter 15

Ciaran was sitting content in James's lap, cooing happily to James, as though James could understand him. James could not help but laugh at Ciaran.

"What do you think he's saying?" Lily asked with a smile of her own.

"That I'm his favorite." James laughed. "What else?"

"I think that's obvious." Lily said softly. She leaned over James and began to coo softly to Ciaran. "Is James your favorite, hmm? Is he?"

Ciaran cooed in response. He then spotted a strand of red hair that had fallen loose from the ponytail she had put it in. He reached up and seized it before she noticed.

"Oh, no no no," she said quickly, spotting sight of her hair in his hand, "no, let go. We don't pull hair, sweetie."

"Oh, yes we do." James grinned. But he managed to get Lily's hair out of Ciaran's grip. "But we don't pull Lily's. You can pull your mummy's hair when she gets back."

Ciaran continued to coo faintly to the both of them. He got a wee bit louder as he heard a knock at the door.

Lily sighed faintly and left, wondering vaguely if it were Sirius or Dumbledore.

She was partly right. It was Sirius. But he was not alone.

"Remus! When did you get back?" Lily asked with a grin as she quickly hugged him.

"Not long ago." Remus muttered. He looked pale and exhausted, but very happy to be back. There were a couple of scratches on his cheeks and arms, and his robes were ripped in a few places, but he was none the worse for wear.

"How's Ciaran?"

"He's fine. He's been wonderful. And he's been bonding with James." Lily said with a tiny smile.

"Figures he'd bond with James." Remus said, raising his voice just a bit as the three of them headed into the living room.

James glanced up and grinned. Ciaran began to fuss with James and try to reach his father.

"Nice to have you back, mate." James said, handing Ciaran to Remus and giving him a hearty thump on the back. "Where's Mummy?"

"St. Mungo's, getting patched up."

"Figures." James said, rolling his eyes. "That bad?"

"It could be worse." Remus muttered, glancing at Ciaran, who was happy to be back with his father. He sank down on the couch, pulling Ciaran closer to him. "All in all, though, I'm a bit glad she went with me."

"Where did you two go?" Sirius asked.

"Romania." Remus answered, unable to tear his gaze from Ciaran. "We hit a rough patch about halfway there. Ran into a couple Death Eaters." he added, scowling faintly.

"He wasn't -- ?"

"No, no. It was just Lucius Malfoy and one I've not heard of before."

Sirius and James exchanged similar looks of relief. Lily and Remus did not notice.

"But we did as Dumbledore asked." Remus continued.

"Then what happened?" James asked, indicating the scratches and rips.

Remus managed a weak smile. "Gwendolyn's doing. It wasn't Death Eaters," he added quickly, "but you know how she tends to say something, or get really angry and just ramble? Well, she was overheard by the wrong crowd. Wizards, drunken wizards to boot, and a vampire."

Lily looked horrified, but Remus added, "She wasn't bitten. She'll be fine."

After a moment of awkward silence, Sirius muttered, "We really need to work on her, then, don't we?"

"I don't think anything'll help her." James argued. To Remus, he asked, "Can we go see her?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Remus said softly. The three of them got to their feet and, Remus holding tightly to his son, Disapparated.

Ciaran voiced his displeasure as the four of them headed down the corridors in search of Gen. Who was very happy to see her son once they found her, almost entirely patched up besides a thin lilac paste on a large gash on her cheek.

"Oh, my little guy." She gingerly took him from Remus and held him close. Ciaran cooed softly to her, but would much rather have been back with his father.

"He missed you, too, Mummy." James said, filling her in on how Ciaran had acted towards his robes and reacted when he smelled her perfume on the letter she sent.

"Did he now?" Gen asked, looking shocked. "I – I wouldn't have expected that."

"We know." Sirius said softly.

"And you didn't do anything to him, did you?" Gen suddenly demanded.

James and Sirius exchanged hurried glances. "No, not at all." Sirius said sweetly. "I couldn't do anything horrible to the little guy. He's far too sweet."

Gen looked as though she did not believe him, but did not say anything else.

Suddenly, Lily, James, and Sirius felt as though they were intruding. James gave Gen a quick hug and said, "We'll leave you three alone, see you in the morning or whenever you want to see us. But do us a favor, hmm?"

"What?" Gen asked curiously.

"Go out more often. Lily and I loved taking care of him."

"If I can get Remus to agree, you know we will."

"Thanks." James grinned. "Take it easy. And watch your mouth next time."

Gen stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention to her son. "So, will we?" she asked faintly to Remus.

"Why?" he said with a tiny grin. "I think they got enough experience."


End file.
